


Variations for the first time

by Hullocsillag



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullocsillag/pseuds/Hullocsillag
Summary: I want to show Will’s change season by season – here’s: episode by episode.Same situation, same sex, but different feelings.Enjoy!





	1. Innocence

Lying on his psychiatrist’s bed made Will unsure about his real plans for the night. He just came here, to tell Hannibal, that he kissed Alana Bloom, but when he found himself on the bed he knew, something went wrong.

He closed his eyelids slowly, as he saw the other’s shape crept closer to the bed - he didn’t want to see anything. Although, he kept his eyes closed, he couldn’t switch off his vivid imagination. Will heard the slow, quiet steps towards him; and he heard a soft voice of a cloth – that must be the older one’s suits upper, what landed on the backrest of an armchair.

 

And – time became slower.

 

_I take my tie off with one hand and throw it onto my suit upper. Then, I unbutton my waiscoat as well and put on the armrest of the same armchair. I look at the man on my bed. He is sitting, with his eyes closed. I am walking closer and closer to the man. I am just watching his face, and his body. I really want to touch him, but first, I would like to burn his picture into my mind._

Will jolted a bit, when Hannibal touched his lips with the top of his thumb.

 - Are you here, Will… with me? – asked Hannibal so quietly, so soft, what made the other shiver.

 - Yes... – answered the man weakly, and after his anwer, he opened his eyes and looked at the other one. He saw warmth, lust and cruelty in Hannibal’s eyes. Will had to look away. He took a deep breath. He knew what was going to happen.

 

Hannibal’s hand slipped down on Will’s neck, then chest – and then, he began to unbutton his shirt. Will reclined his head as he felt his chest became naked, and he let Hannibal to discover his upper body eith his hands and lips. He touched Will’s nipple, they seemed to be sensitive, because the man moaned lightly. While he was kissing the other’s neck, he unbuttoned his own shirt and let it fall onto the ground; then he pushed the man on his back, made him crawl up the bed, so he could lie onto the man’s body. Their nude upper body stretched to each other’s.

Quiet moans let Will’s lips – he didn’t dare to be loud. Hannibal touched his groin while he was licking the side of his neck – what made Will groan deeply, almost from his stomach.

 

Belts, trousers and underwears removed and tossed onto the floor, until the two, nude bodies were on each other. Will felt dizzy, but in a good way. He closed his eyes again, because he saw Hannibal’s deep green eyes were staring, analyzing him.

 - How do you feel? – asked Hannibal sweetly from Will. His breath rehash Will’s ear. The man swallowed, before his answer.

 - Like… like I’m being eaten.. – whispered Will and looked at the other’s eyes to see his reaction.

 - I won’t hurt you, until you _beg_ for it.. – Will’s sight blurred and let his muscles relax as he felt the other’s lips made their way down on his body.

 

Will had never thought, that Hannibal is a soft, romantic lover. He was very attentive and slow – or, at least, well-timer. He pressed his finger into his body, when he was well-relaxed, so he didn’t feel pain. He immediately hit that point in Will’s body, what made him cry out loud. Teardrops left the corner of his eyes, but these tears weren’t because of pain, or regret – they fallen because of Will’s understanding. And then –

 

Hannibal penetrated.

Big moan torn out from Will’s lungs. The elder one stroked the younger’s head as he was waiting for his relaxation.

 - I won’t move, until you’re feeling well – whispered the man under his breath and kissed the other one to quiet him down. While he was kissing his lips, he played with Will’s nipple with his fingers. Just when he felt the other’s muscles calmed down began to move his hips.

Will had never had sex before like this. He felt his body was broken apart, but pasted together as well.. When he came, Hannibal was still inside of him.

He felt, his climax was the biggest he has ever had.


	2. Poisonous bites

Lying on his psychiatrist’s bed made Will unsure about his real plans for the night. He came here, to kill Hannibal, to shoot him, but when he found himself on the bed he knew, something went wrong. But somehow he felt he is going to have fun.  

He didn’t want to close his eyes, but when he saw Hannibals’s shape he felt strong desire to close his eyes. He closed kis eyes just for some minutes, just to let his vivid imagination work. Will heard the slow, quiet steps towards him; and he heard a soft voice of a cloth – that must be the older one’s suits upper, what landed on the backrest of an armchair.

 

And – time became slower.

 

_I take my tie off with one hand and throw it onto my suit upper. I immediately unbutton my waiscoat as well and throw on the armrest of the same armchair. I look at the man on my bed. He is sitting, with his eyes closed. I am watching his face. I really want to touch him, but first, I would like to burn his picture into my mind. When I am walking closer to him, he opens his eyes._

 

\- How cutting glance you have… - said Hannibal under his breath and touched Will’s face. His touch was gentle and warm. Will stared right into the other’s eyes as he was discovering his brown curls.

 

Hannibal have always controlled his movements and gestures, but now as he was digging his curious fingers into Will’s curly hair on his nape, he had to lightly open his mouth. He clutched the soft hair under his palm and made roughly Will to recline his head – the man didn’t even closed his eyes in his pain, but his nostrils widened as he had to sip a bigger amount of air. His eyes were full with hatred. He was aware that Hannibal was stronger than him so he would lose in close combat. But he felt thirst to touch his neck – to shrivel out the soul of the other one. To feel his skin, and his lowering pulse under his skin..

 

 - Are you fantasizing about killing me? – a pale smile was in the corner of Will’s mouth.

 - Yes… - Will could have sworn a faint smile appeared on Hannibal’s face. Then, something weird happened – the man lent forward and pressed an intense, hot kiss onto his lips.

Hannibal’s tounge had smoked-cheese and wine taste.  Will felt his breaths on his cheek. That feeling was amazing. Suddenly the older one bit into the younger’s lower lip – his blood were in their mouths. Will moaned a bit in pain but he continued the kiss. While they were tasting each other, they were unbuttoning their own – and the other’s - shirts and threw the clothes onto the floor.  When their chests were naked, Hannibal pushed Will on his back and crawled slowly above the man.

 

 - I am going to taste you again, Will – whispered Hannibal on the other’s neck – and I want you to taste yourself… - the man was overwhelmed by tender tremor.

 

The older licked and sucked the sensitive skin of the neck. When he reached Will’s shoulder, he bit into the sweaty, salty skin. Will hissed and let Hannibal to suck his blood out of his vein, and then, to kiss him again. He felt his own sweat and blood on his tounge. It was strange but thrilling feeling. His sight became obscure, but he still had his self-control.

 

 - I feel like… like I’m being eaten alive.. – stammered Will in low voice and looked at Hannibal’s eyes. The man lent forward, and pushed his forehead against Will’s.

 - Just beg for it… and I will hurt you – hummed the older one. Will was watching Hannibal’s face with deep blue eyes.

 - Fuck me, as hard as you can… _please_.. – whispered Will. Probably, this was that moment, when he lost his self-control. He let his muscles relax as he felt the other’s lips and teeth made their way down on his body.

 

Will had always thought, that Hannibal could be a definite, rough lover. Altough, he was very attentive and well-timer. He pressed his finger into his body, when he was well-relaxed, so he felt just a little pain. As he was stimulating Will’s prostate he was licking and sucking his manhood. The bottom’s breaths became faster, he panted heavily. Hannibal bit into Will’s thigh. Teardrops left the corner of his eyes, but these tears weren’t because of pain, or regret – they fallen because of Will’s longing. And then –

 

Hannibal penetrated.

Big moan torn out from Will’s lungs. Hannibal pressed an intense kiss on the other’s lip. While he was kissing his lips, he pinched Will’s nipple with his fingers. He immediately began to move his lap in the other’s warm, narrow body. The other man hissed through his teeth and hugged the man above him. He pressed his nails into Hannibal’s skin – the man pushed himself faster and harder into the other.

 - _Please_... – whimpered Will. Hannibal pressed his hand on Will’s neck. He couldn’t breath, what was so freaky, so irritant, so… thrilling.

 

Will felt his body was torn apart.. When he came, Hannibal was still inside of him. He felt, his climax was the biggest he has ever had.

He was still panting, when the other one backed out of him, and touched himself to come. Hannibal became _human_ for Will. His face when he was about to cum. That was amazing, when he came on Will’s chest.


	3. Slurred

Lying on his psychiatrist’s bed made Will as unsure as thrilled. He came here with Hannibal, not exactly aware the reason why – maybe his curiosity made him to sit into the police car next to the man, and let him drive to his weekend house. When he found himself on the bed he knew, something enthralling was going to happen – he felt, he was going to be amazed.

 

Will was sitting on the bed only wearing an underwear, and he was watching as Hannibal left the bathroom with a towel on his hip. Will didn’t close his eyes – light brown and deep blue gazes conjugated.

 

_And – time became slower_ …

 

Hannibal kept the excessive distance between their bodies – just to let Will’s vivid imagination work. The man exactly knew, if he had let Will use his imagination, he would have yearn for more – but Will didn’t close his eyes. He was sitting on the bed, like a wounded beast – muscles tightened, pupils widened, eyelashes didn’t even move. Hannibal took a deep breath and a step forward to the other one. Will clenched his teeth, than opened his mouth for an ask.

 

 - If you want me to use my mind, stay there please. – A slight smile appeared on Hannibal’s face.

 - As you wish.

 

Finnally, Will closed his eyes slowly, than his nostrils widened as he let he fresh air fill his lungs.

_Indistinctive noise and darkness.. It’s so scary and lonely.. then, there is something I can see and smell.. that’s other’s fear and… blood. I can see and feel only when I murder them. but.. it’s not enough. I’m alone again. But there.. I can feel something.. It’s so bright and new. I’ve never felt like this before..What’s this.. no.. Who’s this? I saw him through the blood ad the darkness. He is so shiny.. I think he can fill my emptiness, my loneliness. But he is afraid of my mind. I step closer to him and whisper to him. Now, he can hear me… he let me to step closer and closer.. until I can touch his hand.. His glaring brightness is paler now, but.. I am brighter than before… Brighter than ever.. This person is Will Graham. My love._

Will opened his eyes. His gaze met with the other’s.  

 

 - Can you see me? – asked Hannibal with strangled voice.

 - I can’t _see_. – he stood up and stepped right in front of the man and whispered into his lips – I can _feel_ you..

 

Dry lips went wet by exploring tongues and teeth. Slow, cautious kisses went lustful, starved ones. Gentle and soft touches went firm, tendentious.

The room of the silence was broken by the men’s breaths and the sound of nosy lips and teeth.

Neither of them had to say anything – their minds have already connected with each other. Now, that was the time to connect their bodies as well.

 

Slowly steps to the bed, while their sensitive skin strained against each other. Will knew what was going to happen – he is going to be _eaten_ by Hannibal. Not literally.. his soul had already been eaten – well, not exactly eaten, but changed. Will became stronger because of the other man.

The towel fell off from Hannibal’s hip – but Will didn’t look at his lower parts. Their pupils connected for a while – widened, sending too much messages to each other’s mind, shouting „ _I’m ready”_ .  Soft and rough touches followed each other, drove both men into craziness.

 

Will discovered Hannibal’s torso and back – and then he found something interesting - there was a lump on his skin. He didn’t exactly knew what was that, but he had some ideas. When he touched it, the man looked right in his eyes and frozen.

 

 - I want to tear this shit out of your skin.. – whispered under his breath Will. - … _because I want you to be mine. Just mine._ – These words were needless to say.

 - Are you jealous? Would you like to leave your mark on my body… as I did to you…? – asked the man and touched the scar on Will’s stomach. The man shivered because of the other’s touch.

 - Yes… - mumbled the man quietly, that Hannibal barely heard his word. He smiled then lent forward, that Will’s lips touched his left shoulder. Will sank his teeth into the soft skin, then sweet blood ran into his mouth. Hannibal closed his eyes and restrained his pain. – Now, we are equal. Do what you want..

 

Hannibal kissed Will’s blood-filled lips, and pushed his hip to the other’s. Both of them were ready to amaze the other one.

No words, just heavy breathtakes and purposeful touches, kisses and bites followed their agreement. Long, lustful minutes passed, while they were kissing, when suddenly Will broke away and whispered into Hannibal’s lips:

 - Fuck me… - his rudeness surprisingly made Hannibal hard. The man took the bottom’s underwear off and made him ready to be filled.

The contrast of wet, soft lips and the rough teeth were breathtaking. Will wanted to cry out loud, but he restrained the powerful sounds what came from his lungs. Hanibal’s mouth on his manhood, his licks, his sucks.. When the man crawled over him, Will grabbed his shoulders and pushed the man on his back. That was the first time, Will saw a surprise on Hannibal’s face, and in his eyes.

 - Will...?

 - Shut up.. – he positioned himself above the other one, and sit slowly into his manhood.

 

Satisfied sigh flew from their mouths. Hannibal grabbed Will’s waist, and he obliged himself, not to move – but Will lost his mind. He immediately begin to move his hips – he enjoyed that he was filled with the other one. Some minutes passed by, while Will was enjoying himself, then he looked at Hannibal. There was darkness on his face. The man turned them and put Will’s legs on his shoulders and pushed himself hard into the other one.

 

Will swallowed the loud voices and touched his manhood. The harder Hannibal pushed himself into the man, the faster Will moved his hand on his own cock. Some painful minutes later, with a loud, long sigh, Will released on his own stomach and chest – and by the sight, Hannibal filled him with the fluid of his delight.  They panted for minutes.

 - Shower again? – asked Hannibal from Will.

 - I think, we must dignify the Great Red Dragon – whispered Will and kissed Hannibal. – so, yes.


End file.
